


Hiccups

by numinuos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Hiccups, M/M, gay dorks, hiccuping, not actually sad wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinuos/pseuds/numinuos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi has the hiccups and Eren is around to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS REALLY QUICKLY BECAUSE I'M FULL OF LEVI AND EREN FEELS  
> AND I NEED TO GO NOW TO PICK UP DOG CRAP BEFORE SOMEONE GETS ANGRY  
> SORRY IF IT SUCKS  
> ~~~enjoy~~~

Lance Corporal Levi hiccupped.

It was a small sound and wasn’t deemed as something so rare and peculiar for most people...but this was Lance Corporal Levi, aka Humanity’s Strongest. He was seen swearing, grumbling, glaring, cleaning but not hiccupping.

So Eren thought that the look he must’ve worn when he turned around was a perfectly understandable one, yet Levi thought differently. He glared up at the taller boy, the sight making the hair on Eren’s neck stand up yet not scaring him to complete submission. He had grown used to the Corporal’s expressions long ago, and often found himself desiring to put new ones upon his face...pleasant ones.   


“What the hell are you looking at,” _hiccup,_ “brat?” he demanded, ignoring the interruption in his sentence. 

Eren merely stared down at him for a moment before grinning widely. The action brightened his turquoise eyes greatly, making the colors swim and dance. Almost instantly, there was a reaction. The Corporal's lips turned downward as he hiccupped yet again, and his fingers twitched. Eren didn’t forget to notice the slight red tinges at the Corporal’s cheeks, however light they may be. “You're hiccupping,” he pointed out happily. The grin spread wider. “It’s cute.”

_Cute._

The lightness of the blush rose to something of a prominent flush as the Corporal’s eyes moved to the side for a moment. It wasn’t even a few seconds before he was hitting the boy upside the head, earning a slight “ouch!” as he walked away, hiccupping and grumbling at the same time. But Eren noticed how he looked back for a moment, however small said moment was.

He felt the Corporal's gaze upon his face, observing his features and memorizing them color by color. 

The eyes returned to where he was walking. 

_What a brat._

**Author's Note:**

> In the distance, Eren distinctly heard, "So much homo."  
> But he didn't deny it.   
> It was all the homo.   
> Humanity's Homoest. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~wow~


End file.
